


So Easy to Surrender

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: On a planetside mission, Jim takes a hit for Spock and falls unconscious. Spock enters his mind to save him.





	So Easy to Surrender

Captain's log: Stardate 1043.6  
  
On route to starbase 9 for repair, our course leads us pass Planet Mong, which the Enterprise detects a long distance alien signal. Mr. Spock and I are leading a land party for investigation.

 

* * *

"Fascinating," Spock said after collecting data from the giant crystal structures they discovered. "Its energy signature has no match with the known record."  
  
"Any guess, Science Officer?" Jim asked. The pale crystal structure was huge and formidable, reminding Jim of the Stonehenge on Earth. He wondered about its creators' fate as so far they didn't find any signs of inhabitants.   
  
"Vulcans do not guess, Captain." The teasing glint in Spock's eyes softened the words "I suggest further exploration for more data "  
  
"How safe is it?"  
  
"The risk should be within reasonable range if we proceed with caution."  
  
Jim signalled the other members of the land party. "Let's get into it. Be careful and set your phasers on stun."  
  
An Amber glow emitted from the soft light coral walls, showing their way ahead. Jim sweated as it grew warmer and wetter.   
  
Spock took tricorder reading and said, "The energy intensity is rising -"  
  
"Watch out, Spock!" Jim interrupted as a dark shadow pounced in the direction of Spock. He shove Spock aside and took the hit.   
  
The last thing he remembered was pain.

 

* * *

 

Jim woke up in the wake of thunders. Bright crimson, blue and banana yellow light blinded his eyes until he adjusted to them.

He was alone. “I am Captain Kirk of Starfleet Enterprise. Name your purpose.”

_Disorder._

“Who are you? Where are you?” Jim asked as the voice came from nowhere.

A giant clock appeared out of nowhere, breaking into sand and disappeared. Jim shook his head in disbelief.

_Misadjustment._

Jim realized that the voice was spoken directly in his mind and tensed up. If it intruded his mind, it could steal sensitive military secret from his mind. “Get out of my head!”

_Status: Uncertain_

An odd shaped crystal dripping with green oily liquid floated in mid-air, emitting a sharp high-pitched sound that trumped the thunder.

“What do you want? Where are my people?” _Are they all right?_

The noise intensified. Jim bit his lips to suppress a scream.

“Cease your intrusion into my captain’s mind.” Spock’s voice said.

The noise died down. Jim’s spirit lifted at the sight of Spock. “Spock? How do you come here? What is the status?”

“Everyone is unharmed except you,” Spock said. “You are unconscious in the sickbay because of the telepathic attack, so I melded with you. I apologized for not asking your permission.”

The thunder returned. Jim replied, “You don’t need one to save my life, but what should we do?”

“We will fight it together. I will lend you my strength.” Spock held Jim’s hand.

A wave of warmth and strength washed over Jim, making him feel taller and stronger. Recalling Spock’s previous lesson on mental defense, Jim conjured a sword to launch an attack.

Thunder and scream bombarded Jim from everywhere, but Spock helped him to endure them as they marched forward. The light brightened enough to burn Jim’s eyes, but Spock guided his hand as Jim stabbed through the crystal.

As it shattered, Jim heard Bones’ voice. “The hobgoblin did it!”

* * *

“Ship’s status?” Jim asked as he woke up in the sickbay with Spock by his bedside.

Spock replied while still holding Jim’s hand, “The ship’s status is normal. Mr. Scott is in command.”

“What’s actually happened? The last thing I remembered something attacked us on the planet.” _Spock’s hands are so warm_ , Jim mused.

“We beamed up after you risking your life recklessly,” Spock looked at him pointedly. “You remained unconscious for three days, so Dr. McCoy requested my assistance. As I detected the mental intrusion, I melded with you to repel the intruder. You should be more careful, Captain.”

Jim let it go. Spock disagreed with him on how much risk he should take, but Jim would never let Spock die without trying every alternative. “Thank you for saving me again. Any theory why it happened?”

“The creators of the crystal structure were possibly telepathic, so they built the ability into the structure. When they disappeared from the planet, Its programming became corrupted and attacked randomly.”

Jim sobered as he recalled the voice and images it sent. He wondered how long the structure called for help in the dead world, abandoned and helpless. He told Spock about that and said, “I wished I could help it.”

He continued as Spock looked at him with worry and disapproval. “I know we’ll probably do more harm and any effort will be useless anyway, but it’s so alone.”

 _At the end I will also be alone_. He tightened his lips. _Maybe we should keep each other company._

“It is illogical to attribute human feeling to an inanimate object,” Spock replied. "But Jim, you’ll never be alone."

 

Jim's face heat up. Spock must have read his thought through their skin contact. "Why, Mr. Spock. You said the nicest thing.”

“I only say the truth.”

Squeezing Spock’s hand, Jim grinned so wide that his mouth hurt. “Then I will be foolish to doubt your words.”

“Very wise,” Spock said with a teasing glint.

 _What have I done to deserve him?_ Jim thought while holding Spock’s hand tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> gen prompt bingo round 13: Falls the Shadow  
> fan_flashworks: breakdown


End file.
